The Sudden Change
by SkyeStars
Summary: Hermione suddenly has changed and twisted feelings for Draco? Draco seems to also have the same urge to get Hermione to notice him not as a git but a lover. ALL DRAMIONE FANDOM! UNITE WITH ME! :D
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction and I hope you all enjoy this one because although it's a short chapter it can lead to a big future *Wink Wink***

 **Also, the next chapter will be a longer one not as short as this one, but I now hope you enjoy. Please also REVIEW and follow if you'd like.**

 **~Skye**

 **Chapter 1:**

Hermione walked down the halls of Hogwarts. It was the beginning of her last year and she wanted to enjoy it. She was walking to the Gryffindor portrait, the one with the Fat Lady when she spots Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini. She looks harder and spots Draco _actually smiling_. Unlike his usual smug smirk, he was happily _smiling_. This was something completely different. He looks her way and she turns to continue climbing the shifting staircases. What was going on with her? One summer away and she's already staring at Draco? She sighs trying to ignore the fact that she is probably as red as a tomato when Draco suddenly appears in front of her. She bumps into his chest, taking note that he was taller than he was before summer vacation. She winces and looks up at the platinum blonde. His blue-gray eyes stare down into my chocolate brown eyes.

"Sorry!" She squeaked and immediately looked down at her feet.

"Its fine, Granger." He said coolly and she was flushing more than ever.

He takes a step back and runs his pale hand into his hair.

"Well…Um…Got to go to the common room…to find who was head person…"She stutters a little.

She mentally slaps herself and continues to wonder why she was so nervous around Malfoy.

"Yeah…" He makes his way around her, bumping into her shoulder and makes his way to the Slytherin portrait to say the password.

She goes to hers and bites her bottom lip as she walks in, worried about who is going to be the new head girl or boy in Gryffindor. Forgetting all about Malfoy she only worried about this.


	2. Chapter 2: The Draco Move

**A/N: Second Chapter Out! The only reason for this is because I started when I was going to first upload the first chapter but of course, I was nervous and backed out a few times. Hope you enjoyed this. Hoping Chapter 3 would be out soon!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Harry Potter series, I wish I did, but sadly I don't.**

 **~Skye**

 **Chapter 2:**

Headmistress, Professor McGonagall walks through the painting door with a scroll in her hands. Hermione looks up and was even more nervous about this head girl or boy thing. She closes her eyes shut when Professor McGonagall says, "The head girl for Gryffindor is…" At least she now knew it was a girl. She continues to listen with her eyes shut.

"…Ms. Granger."

Hermione finally opens her eyes and looks at Professor McGonagall urging her to come up so she can soon lead her to the Head Dorms. Her heart was beating fast as she walks up and her stuff was already there with the Headmistress. They now had to head to Slytherin to meet the Head Boy. She knew that now there was a Head Girl, there had to be a Head Boy.

Draco waited impatiently sitting on an armrest for the damned Headmistress to come to the Slytherin common room to announce the head girl or boy. He looks over as he heard heels click on the wooden floor board near the painting door. Behind her was…Granger. Was she the Head Girl? For some reason, this made him want to be Head Boy even more. He watches her follow behind McGonagall, who was walking over to the center of the common room with a parchment in her hands. He looks down waiting for the name to be called.

"The Head Boy for Slytherin is…"

He waited for the name, he was tense and the way his shoulders were positioned, anyone could tell.

"Mr. Malfoy."

She said the name as if it was not a surprise and it wasn't. Draco looked up at the Headmistress and smirked at Granger. He stands up from the armrest he was sitting on and strode proudly down the aisle that was formed by the people surrounding. His things were already packed and now they were heading to the Head Dorm.

They walked through the grand painting in which Professor McGonagall had given them the password for. Hermione goes through first, her floating suitcases of her things trailing after her. She looks around; the whole common room was bigger than her old dorm room. She looks around and then turns her head to look over at Malfoy, his white collared shirt was unbuttoned and it revealed his six-pack. She blushed when he looks up to see her staring so she looks away and heads to a room that she declared hers. She unpacks her things and she changes into her pajamas as night was shifting in. She walks back out to meet with Malfoy sitting in front of the fireplace with Zabini. She rolls her eyes as she walks over to the mini kitchen the Head Dorms provided to grab a granola bar that she stashed in the cabinets. Then, she runs back to her room to start reading Ravenous a muggle book that she took bought from a muggle bookstore.

Draco sat in front of the warm fireplace with a cotton button up to replace his collared one with Blaise. He was still dressed in his uniform not wanting to change or bother to as he wasn't in his own dorm with his own clothes. They talked on and on and made fun of a couple of people. Finally, Blaise brought up a topic Draco would've never had actually considered.

"What if staying in the Head Dorms with Granger makes you fall in love with her?"

Draco stays quiet for a few moments before he tries to reassure himself by saying, "Nah, she's too plain, unlike my outstanding looks." He smirks and soon Blaise had to leave for the night.

He decides to get up from his warm seat by the fireplace and goes to his room looking at the door that contained the Head Girl. He stares coldly at it, contemplating between whether to leave her alone or knock on the dark oak door. He decides to knock, wanting to see the brunette.

"Is it you Malfoy? What do you want?"

He opens the door to see the brunette on the bed with her face covered by a pale blue covered book.

"I need nothing, but just wanted to see your room."

He looks around at the clean and organized room. The desk, on the other hand, was piled with books.

"Well, I have nothing for you to see…" Granger replied still absorbed in the book.

He rolls his blue-gray eyes when finally, she puts down the book and gets up to stand in front of the blonde.

"Can you please leave me in peace?" She looked up at him with a sharp glare from her chocolate brown eyes.

He smirks half-heartedly and leans down to plant a kiss on her forehead and he whispers, "Goodnight…Granger…" He turns to leave and left the Head Girl shocked.

She put her hand on her forehead and started hyperventilating. She didn't know why she reacting like that, it was Malfoy but then again, he did have a first name. She pressed her lips together and just relaxes on her new bed and tries to absorb herself into the book once more…

The next morning was a whole day off so she slept in late. At about 9 o' clock she woke up with a peak of light meeting her. She yawns and stretches her frizzy light brown hair messy. She gets up and dresses in a simple white t-shirt that may have been a little transparent, some baby blue jeans with ankle boots. Walking out to the kitchen, she sees Malfoy already cooking to her surprise.

"You cook?!"

He looks up, his eyes looking like a bright silver instead of it's blue-gray and chuckles.

"What? Can't a guy cook? Or is it that you thought a wizard couldn't cook?"

She sits on a stool watching him, even as a muggleborn witch, she couldn't cook, yet a wizard who lived with magic his whole life did. Man, was she embarrassed and while she waited she thought about when he kissed her forehead…

 **A/N: Working on a new chapter! And I don't have teasers…Hoping to do that kind of thing but for now, stick with me while I try and finish it! ALSO PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU CAN! Thanks now, until next time!**

 **~Skye**

 **FINAL WORD COUNT: 1,138**


	3. Chapter 3: Nicknames

**A/N: This is going to be a short chapter because I had some writer's block while writing it, but hope you'll still enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. I have only watched the movies and read the books, it's enough for now.**

 **~Skye**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 **Chapter 3: Realization**

Hermione watches forgetting all about her frizzy hair the only feeling she got was when Malfoy's warm lips pressed on her forehead and the shivering feeling she got when he whispered goodnight. He finally finished cooking his scrambled eggs with bacon she feels him nudge him and she lifted her head from her hand that was in pain from just sitting and being mesmerized. She winces a little and realizes she had frizzy hair. She gasps lightly and runs to the loo to try and fix it up.

"Oh gosh Hermione, you're so stupid! Bloody hell, now he's seen you in your bed head form!" She groans to herself.

She hears footsteps but only worried about her hair clearly wanting to just be left all alone to fix up her tangled and frizzy brown hair. Malfoy appears at the doorframe watching her try and untangle the strands of hair.

"Don't you know the spell? For your hair?"

She sighs and turns around putting her brush down, "It always makes my hair go all wacky. I really don't know how Pansy and the other Slytherins do it but I clearly can't." She sort of winces when she admits she couldn't do the spell properly.

"Directment Lockorous!" He yells and her hair was soft looking, wavy, and she was amazed.

"Goodness! Malfoy you did something beneficial for once!" She couldn't herself back and she pecked him on the cheek and then slid past him back to the stool she was sitting on.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Draco stood at the loo's doorframe for awhile. He didn't that Granger would actually peck him on the cheek. He runs his pale hand through his platinum hair and walks out trying to shake off what he felt.

He sits on the stool next to Granger and eats his food. She was already halfway done and he was just starting. Luckily he was quite hungry and was eating fast and she was just half as fast as he was.

He was soon done and just left his dish in the sink, waiting for her to be done so he could use a spell to fully clean the dishes without much work.

"Malfoy! Why aren't you cleaning the dishes?!" He was sitting on the sofa when she heard her shriek from the kitchen.

He gets up to the kitchen to meet a brunette glaring at her, he simply just says a spell and they were all clean and put away.

"You could've just said the spell, Granger." He looks at the girl and she was still glaring.

"But you finished first so I just wanted you to use your _hands_ and _wash_ them manually." She said, a glare still pressed on her face.

"Fine…I'll do that _next time_. So can you just forgive me now so I can relax?"

"Not unless you do some extra cleaning." She was serious but he was going to change that.

"Oh come on Hermione!" He whined it a cute babyish way that he simply knew she couldn't ignore.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

She bites her bottom lip looking up at the tall boy with his bright blonde hair and pleading blue-gray eyes. She finally breaks.

She sighs and walks by mumbling, "Fine, I'll allow you to magic the dishes to being clean but we'll need to discuss actual restrictions soon…Draco." She adds his name to make sure she was _serious_.

She usually wouldn't use his name to talk to him but this time, she did. She walks to the common room of the Head Dorms and just sinks into a comfy seat. She lays back and just relaxes and Malfoy walks in with her book that she had been reading and throws it onto her lap. She snaps her gaze to him and then to the book. She looks back up to see him asleep. He probably didn't sleep well and she got up and came back with a blanket. She laid it on him and sat down next to him to read.

She woke up suddenly when she heard a yawn. She fell asleep while reading and she was suddenly on someone's chest. She peaks up to see blue-gray eyes staring at the cackling fire. He looks down at her and gave her a grin. She sits up and looks down at the carpet.

"Sorry—"

She was cut off by the blonde going to lay on her lap. He faced up looking at her.

"It's fine…Mya…" He grinned at her new nickname.

"Mya? Where did that come from?" She was wondering _where_ did he form this new nickname for her.

"Well it's short for Mione and I don't want to call what those idiots call you so there you go. Mya." His blue-gray eyes move to look at the bland ceiling.

"Well, okay…" She liked it but she didn't want to say that in front of him for some reason.

 **A/N: This is it for the third chapter. Hope you enjoyed it although it was short. Please do review if you could and favorite or follow. Also the nickname Mya was inspired from another fanfic, I'm not sure which, I forgot but yes, it's not legit mine but inspired.**

 **Chapter Word Count: 952**


	4. Chapter 4: Sick

**A/N: Welcome to a new chapter! Hope you enjoy because this one I had to look at some others to be inspired. I didn't steal any ideas though; it just made my brain spark. *SMILE***

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HARRY POTTER SERIES. IT BELONGS TO J.K ROWLING!**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 **Chapter 4**

Draco continued looking at the bland ceiling, it may be dull but he didn't want to look at Hermione much, he was feeling weird looking at her. Her lap was his pillow basically and he slowly dozed off. He could feel her also doze off as he was a light sleeper. His dreams were weird. They seemed to all be about Hermione…But in a good way. She sneezes and his eyes snap open.

"Bless you…" He murmurs quietly, his voice cracking a little from not speaking for a while.

He sits up and he looks at the sneezing girl. Her nose was red and her eyes looked lifeless.

"Are you sick?" He asked, trying to keep a casual tone and not let some kind of worrisome look overcome his features.

"Maybe…" She moans at herself, clearly not understanding how she got sick.

He checks the temperature of the outside using a spell, it glowed an icy white and that meant it was pretty cold out. He looks back at the brunette, she was only wearing a white shirt, whereas he was wearing a black leather jacket. He rolls his eyes, now knowing how she got sick.

"It's pretty cold out and yet you are wearing just a t-shirt?" He takes off his leather jacket and covers her, the jacket hanging on her shoulders.

She was blowing her nose and she was shivering even with the jacket keeping half her body warm.

"I didn't bother, I mean I though it was still the beginning of fall." She replies, her voice stuffy because of her clogged nose.

Draco chuckles, "Rest, Mya, rest." He picks up the young girl, catching her by surprise and left her in her room to get some good sleep that would help.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione was snuggled under layers of blankets, still shivering. She had a box of tissues cradles in her arms so she doesn't have to reach to her bedside table and a garbage can at her side on the floor. Draco kept on walking in and out asking her if she needed anything, providing her with medicine and now on her bedside table was some hot soup he made that was cooling. The boy was currently cleaning up the common room, the kitchen he was using to make the soup, and his room just to keep himself busy so he wouldn't bother her like hell.

She could hear the door open again, "Are you doing alright?" She heard his gentle voice and all she could do was mumble some stuff he couldn't understand.

He walks closer and sits next to her on the bed. She was cuddling herself facing that way and she made contact with his blue-gray eyes with her lifeless brown ones. They would usually be chocolate brown, but being sick was enough to make her some lump.

"Are you ready for some warm soup?" He cooed with a grin that clearly states that he was teasing her.

"Oh stop, Draco, don't you have homework?"

"We don't have classes tomorrow, Mya. So would you like some soup?" He retorted with reason.

She rolled her eyes and sits up, placing her pillow in a comfortable position, her blankets still over her body fully.

He picks up the soup carefully and she watches him cautiously. His hands lift the spoon and it had some nice-smelling soup in it. She smiles when he blows to cool it more and she opens her mouth when it comes near. She swallows and it was actually some great soup.

When she finished, he left the room with an extra kiss on the forehead, which she wasn't expecting, to use a spell on the dishes.

Hermione's cheeks were flustered and she felt a fever coming which couldn't be possible. She puts her palms up to her face and covers it, calming herself by massaging her face with the balls of her palms. It kind of worked, but not enough and that's when Draco opens the door. She sat up even higher, her chest up, and head held high. Maybe being normal never came to her easily, but she definitely was trying a little too hard this time.

"Don't you have quidditch practice…Or something?" She was asking just so she could get him to go outside and not bother watching over her while she sneezes over and over again.

"It's raining today if you haven't notices." He points to the window which fogged because of the humidity.

She nods, unable to come up with something that would make him leave her while she tries to decipher the feeling she is having. She would so hex him if the kisses didn't make her fluster, but she never did hex him was the problem. She sighs quietly, thinking about this sudden change…

 **A/N: Do you like it? Be sure to review and here is a secret teaser.**

" _ **Stupefy!" Ron stumbles back holding his ground, and leans on the window sill.**_

 **Whatcha think is gonna happen?**

 **Chapter 5 coming soooon!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Fighting Kiss

**A/N: Hello there and welcome back to a newly made chapter fresh from the brain on Skye -.0. Okay, so moving on, as usual, I hope you all have enjoyed the last chapter and that teaser. This chapter is action-packed and had a few changes than the teaser you originally saw!So let's get started.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER AND NEVER WILL. ONLY THIS MERE FANFIC!**

 **~Skye**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 **CHAPTER 5**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After a few days, Hermione was better and Draco was also well. He walked down the halls and into the library at the next bend. Hermione was there and he smiled. He walked over and sat next to her, she looked up and gave him a bright grin before looking back down to finish up writing her report for DADA classes.

He took out a parchment to begin his when a redhead walks in and lifts him up to the nearest wall.

"MALFOY! YOU FERRET! WHAT ARE YOU DOING SITTING NEXT TO MIONE?!"

He struggles to be free of his hold. His breathing was quick and short when he heard something he was so thankful for.

Hermione had her wand out and yelled,"Stupefy!" Weasely stumbled back holding his ground and leaned on the nearby windowsill.

"Mione?! Why are you _protecting_ him?!" The other people who were also occupying the library started surrounding them.

"Ron! STOP FIGHTING HIM! HE WAS JUST SITTING NEXT TO ME! HE WAS DOING NOTHING!" She yelled, tired of his antics.

Draco was sitting on the floor, trying to recuperate from the sudden attack from the weasel.

"Mya…It's fine…For now. I'll deal with him later myself…" His voice was hoarse as he looks up at the Weasely with and icy glare which seemed even more deathly with his blue-gray eyes.

The brunette looks down at him when the weasel yelled again, "MYA?! Bloody hell Mione! He's giving you nicknames now?!" His face was red with anger. It was almost as red as his hair.

He gets up slowly and Hermione catches him before he falls, his breathing was slowly also evening out. They walk like this all the way to the Head Dorms.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

She puts him down on the sofa in the area of the common room.  
"Th-thank you Mya." He seemed to struggle and she knew why. He sometimes needed to really get rid of that fat ego. But sometimes, she likes that about him.

She nods and starts to walks to the kitchen to prepare something for food, when she trips and is literally face-to-face with Draco. She was as red as a phoenix burning up. His blue-gray eyes stared into hers. She looks closely at his flawless features that once upon a time, she never would've. She looked from his hair all the way down to the to his…Pale pink lips. She forces herself to look away, but she couldn't. Then all of a sudden, he lifts his head to reach hers and softly places his lips on hers. She was slightly shocked but more likely was enjoying his lips on hers. She closed her eyes shut and all she could think about was about the kiss and Draco. Nothing more.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

They broke apart and Draco smirked. Not smugly, but admittedly, kind of like that. His eyes glistened from the light the lamp provided, which was little. This kiss wasn't like any kiss he had with any other girl. But of course, Hermione was different. She was a Gryffindor. Not a Slytherin. But something about her just makes him feel like he needs her. She seemed to be flushing and he just continues his restless smirk and looks at her intently.

He gets up, "I'll cook again, what do you want?" He looks back at her again. She was looking down at her feet.

"Um, what about just some pasta. Hope you can make that…" She seemed to be moving her gaze and shifting it all over the place.

He nods and takes off to make dinner so they don't have to face Weasely, and probably Potter, in the Great Hall.

 **A/N: Hope you're liking where this is going. We all know Hermione needs to talk to Harry and Ron at some point. But that's later. There will be between 10-20 chapters for this whole fanfic just take note of that. WELL BYE NOW! (ALSO THIS WAS RUSHED BECAUSE I WAS EXCITED ABOUT THE KISS SCENE! YAY)!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Night

**A/N: This chapter might the longest yet so far! So I am now very happy to present to you…CHAPTER 6 OF "THE SUDDEN CHANGE!" I hope you all enjoy, so let's get to it!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER ONLY THE FANFIC I MAKE.**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 **CHAPTER 6**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione was slouching. Officially slouching. Usually, her back would be straight, her hands folded in front of her or some other stuff. But this time, she watches Draco move around the kitchen on a stool, slouching, and one hand supporting the weight of her head. Draco was too busy to make some irrational joke about her different side she was showing him. He was shifted around the kitchen, making sure his pasta didn't burn.

He was soon done and saw her still sitting like a dumb dummy. He chuckled at the still clueless brunette. She finally awakens from her light slumber and stares at the chuckling blonde. She gives him a quick glare before she sits up and starts digging into her pasta.

"Well, well. What were you daydreaming about?"

She chews her food with time on her hands and finally speaks.

"Nothing. Just about the weather. It's starting to get pretty cold, wondering if I should ever get out some extra blankets soon." It was clear lie but it worked and he smirked.

"Why don't I just _slytherin_?"

She rolls her eyes and says nothing as she reaches her last bite. She gets up and goes to dump the dishes in the sink. Draco was right behind her and when he dumps his, he turns around suddenly and with ease slipped his arms around Hermione. He laid his head on her shoulder and his breathing sent chills down her spine.

"Please…?" He whispers and it sent even more chills down her spine.

He closes his eyes and wait for a reply. She turns around, still in his arms and just stands on her tiptoes before her laying her lips on his.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

He intensifies the kiss, leaning in, and there were small breaks before they were back at it again. Inside, his heart was racing. This kissing from Hermione was just so special, they didn't break apart even when they felt like they were going purple. One of his hands were entangled with Hermione's and the other on her waist. Hermione's other hand was on the back of his head. Pulling him a little down so she can reach.

Hermione broke away and just looked into his blue-gray eyes.

"Maybe."

That was her reply and she turned to go to her room for the afternoon.

His throat may have been soar, but this made him want to yell everything.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione waited in bed with a tank top on and her red and golden shorts. It was her usual pajamas, nothing too prepped up for. She had her nose in a book, all on the history of how all the Magical Creatures came to be. Soon or later, Draco walked in, only in his boxers. She looks up and her heart was beating abnormally. She put down her book and just sat up.

"Hey."

He smiles and just stares at her.

She realizes she's only a tank top and he probably wasn't used to that. She gives a sorry look.

"I'll go throw on a sweater."

His eyes widen and he stops her, grabbing her arm gently and pulled her closer to his clean, bare chest.

"No, Mya, it's fine. I admit, I kind of like it." His pale skin grows a light shade of pink.

She blushes too, but probably looked like she was on fire instead.

"Well, let's get warm." She smiles as she goes to sit on her bed, leaving the warmth of the man she has fallen for.

He nods and climbs in on the other side. She may have not been used to this, but she sure was used to Draco. She cuddles and sinks into him.

"You're quite warm for what you are named after. A giant lizard, which are naturally cold-blooded." She states to break the silence that was between them as they cuddled.

"Well Hermes, maybe you sometimes need to stop overthinking your fear of heights and start flying. 'Cause I think that's Hermes's job." He retorted with a following wink when she looked up to glare at him.

"You know too much about me." She rolls her eyes and sits up.

"Where are you going? I didn't mean it that way you know. When you're scared, you're actually kind of cute because usually you are supposed to represent _bravery_ with all that Gryffindor stuff." He pouts a little to try and make things more difficult to the brunette.

The corners of her lips turn up before she quietly says, "I just wanted to use the loo."

His eyes widen before they turn into a small glare, "You could've told me that earlier."

"Forgive me?" She gave him a small peck on the lips, leaning over the edge of the bed.

"Just go, and come back very soon. I don't want to be left here freezing." He secretly wanted to easily forgive her but why not have fun when he could?

She leaves and he lays back and waits for her. She soon comes back and he heard the toilet flush. She gets in and she sinks back in. She felt his breath as he was facing down at her while she laid there. It was one of the best nights she's had ever.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Draco woke up the next day to meet with a dressing girl. Hermione was already up and was only in her black laced bra and matching black laced underwear. He was too stunned to look away or move and when she saw him looking her, she screamed at him.

"DRACO MALFOY! LOOK AWAY RIGHT NOW!"

He still stared not daring to make a sudden move. It was another weekend as yesterday, the day he was beat up by the Weaseley, was a Friday. She grabs a towel and wraps it around her and walks closer ready to scold him up close.

"Dra—"

He puts his arm around her and she was sitting on his lap. She was quiet and made no sudden moves.

"Do you seemingly have a thing that prevents pregnancy or whatever?"

She looks absolutely surprised.

"You mean a condom?"

He nods and she nods too.

"I'll…Go get…The condom."

He lets her go to get it as she goes to a drawer to get a pill bottle and eats one.

"So why did I need a condom?" She didn't look like she was faking it.

He just gestured her over and sat her on the bed.

"I'll be right back."

He goes to the painting door and asked a favor of the painting to have the password changed for the day.

"Bedhead. That would be for a day." He whispers and the painting could only agree.

He walks back and Hermione was there, too lazy to hold up the towel anymore, in only her bra and underwear. His heart was racing. He didn't know if she was virgin or not and he could only hope she would trust him.

"What are we going to do Draco?" Her eyes twinkled as if she had an idea.

"You know right?" She nods to his question.

"Do you trust me?" He was sitting behind her and unclipped her bra slowly.

She gasps as his newly cold hands trickled down her back as she felt her bra release support of her breast. She nods before Draco leaves small kisses down her neck.

 **A/N: I wasn't sure what to do for this one as I didn't want them hitting off immediately. But it seemed just so tempting because I may decide to end this whole thing in around Chapter 10-15 and through those I have to probably go through the problems with Harry, Ron, Ginny, the whole school. So as soon as possible, I wanted to establish a slow yet fast moving relationship between them. Thanks for reading, be sure to review! Maybe a follow. Depends on your mood. THANKS AGAIN!**


	7. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey guys, sorry for ignoring this story for awhile but I moved to another website. It's called wattpad, many probably have heard of it. If you'd like to follow me, it's joyhobi, so feel free to follow. 😊 I've also moved on from my themes of Harry Potter but I may one day write another book on it 😉 who knows. So please, begging, but feel free, to follow.


End file.
